ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladefenders
Plot: When the forces of evil have teamed up together, only the Gladefenders can stop them! GLADEFENDERS: *Josh Holo, Gladefender of the Universe and Leadership *Optimus Prime, Gladefender of Cybertron *Isaac, Gladefender of Weyard *He-Man, Gladefender of Eternia *She-Ra, Gladefender of Etheria *Paul Artreides, Gladefender of Dune *Po, Gladefender of the Valley of Peace *Lighting McQueen, Gladefender of Radiator Springs *Superman, Gladefender of Metropolis *Mickey Mouse, Gladefender of Toontown *Batman, Gladefender of Gotham City *Mega Man, Gladefender of 20XX *Chiro, Gladefender of Shoogazoom City *Green Lantern, Gladefender of Central City *Jason/ Red Power Ranger, Gladefender of Angel Grove *Bucky O'Hare, Gladefender of the Aniverse *Throttle, Gladefender of Mars *Vytor, Gladefender of the Future *Galtar, Gladefender of the Golden Lance *Saber Rider, Gladefender of the Star Sheriffs *Flash Gordon, Gladefender of Weapons *Zenki, Gladefender of the Guardian Village *Kumamon, Gladefender of the Digital World *Wonder Woman, Gladefender of the Gods *The Flash, Gladefender of Speed *Speed Racer, Gladefender of Machines *JB Reese and Ryan Steele, Gladefenders of Crossworld City *Percy Jackson, Gladefender of Poseidon *Zorro, Gladefender of the Sword *James Bond, Gladefender of the Gun *Lara Croft, Gladefender of the Adventurer *Austin Powers, Gladefender of the Spy *Indiana Jones, Gladefender of the Treasure AUTOBOT GLADEFENDERS: *Rodimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Ultra Magnus *Swerve, Autobot of the Audi R8 *Bumblebee, Autobot of the Volkswagen Beetle *Cliffjumper, Autobot of the Pontiac GTO *Jetfire, Autobot of the Space Shuttle *Wheeljack, Autobot of the Mercedes Benz E550 *Hound, Autobot of the Jeep *Grapple, Autobot of the Crane *Inferno, Autobot of the Fire Engine *Mirage, Autobot of the Formula One Race Car *Huffer, Autobot of the Bulldozer *Pipes, Autobot of the Dump Truck *Tailgate, Autobot of the Ford Mustang *Sideswipe, Autobot of the Lamborghini Diablo *Sunstreaker, Autobot of the Lamborghini Countach *Windcharger, Autobot of the Mazda RX *Outback, Autobot of the Corvette Indy *Rollbar, Autobot of the Chevrolet Camaro *Chase, Autobot of the Chevrolet Corvette *Prowl, Autobot of the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *Jazz, Autobot of the Porsche 928S *Skids, Autobot of the Porsche 959 *Gears, Autobot of the Porsche 962 *Warpath, Autobot of the M1 Abrams *Ironhide, Autobot of the Monster Truck *Ratchet, Autobot of the Ambulance *Trailbreaker, Autobot of the Bullet Train *Hoist, Autobot of the Tow Truck *Powerglide, Autobot of the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Seaspray, Autobot of the Cruise Liner *Cosmos, Autobot of the UFO *Tracks, Autobot of the Locomotive *Drift, Autobot of the Ferrari Italia *Silverbolt, Autobot of the Boeing 747 *Air Raid, Autobot of the Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter *Blazemaster, Autobot of the Rockwell B-1 Lancer *Guzzle, Autobot of the Dassault Rafale *Slingshot, Autobot of the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk *Perceptor, Autobot of the McDonnel Douglas F-15 Eagle *Arcee, Autobot of the General Dynamics F-16 Falcon *Springer, Autobot of the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor *Jackpot, Autobot of the Baja Buggy *Beachcomber, Autobot of the Dune Buggy *Sandstorm, Autobot of the V-22 Osprey *Broadside, Autobot of the Aircraft Carrier *Breakaway, Autobot of the Fighter Jet *Elita-1 *Chromia *Brawn, Autobot of the Hummer HX *Wreck-Gar, Autobot of the Motorcycle *First Aid, Autobot of the Police Car *Bluestreak, Autobot of the Chevrolet Spark *Smokescreen, Autobot of the Concrete Mixer *Quickmix, Autobot of the Oil Tanker *Red Alert, Autobot of the Chevrolet Stingray *Blurr, Autobot of the Nascar #01 *Kup, Autobot of the Pick-Up Truck *Fire Star, Autobot of the Ice Cream Truck *Moon Racer, Autobot of the Moon Buggy *Wide Load *Freeway *Searchlight *Strafe *Scattorshot *Afterburner *Lightspeed *Blaster, Autobot of the Radio *Blades *Groove *Hot Spot *Street Wise *Sky Dive *Fire Flight *Sky Lynx *Fast Lane *Cloud Raker *Eject *Rewing *Ramhorn *Steeljaw *Punch *Fortress Maximus *Metroplex *Omega Supreme *Scamper *Slammer *Six-Gun *Chromedone *Hardhead *Highbrow *Brainstorm *Crosshairs *Sureshot *Bulkhead *Grimlock *Slag *Swoop *Snarl *Sludge *Rhinox *Cheetor *Rattrap *Camshaft *Downshift *Override *Overdrive *Wheelie *Superion *Defensor *Goldbug *Doublecross *Grotusque *Repungus *Pointblank *Peacemaker *Spoilsport *Pinpointer *Haywire *Recoil *Firebolt *Stylor *Duros *Arcana *Gort *Cerebros *Fizzle *Sizzle *Granslam *Raindance *Dogfight *Backstreet *Landfill *Landmine *Flint Lock *Silencer *Boomer *Ricochet *Tracer *Hole Punch *Nightbeat *Muzzle *Quig *Siren *Hose Head *Big Hoss *Getaway *Rev *Lube *Slap Dash *Joy Ride *Hot Wire *Hot Shot *Leobreaker *Quick Switch *Cloud Burst *Sky Garry *Dai Atlas *Alpha Trion *Wave Rider *Ground Breaker *Sky High *Splash Down *Chain Claw *Catilla *Gun Runner *Pincher *Double Header *Long Tooth *Crossblades *Vroom *Sky Hammer *High Jump *Mud Slinger *Power Train *Tote *Tail Spin *Free Wheeler *Road Handler *Swindler *Sea Watch *Stake Out *Fixit *Red Hot *Bigshot *Sidetrack *Sun Runner *Flak *Erector *Overload *Hothouse *Ironworks *Ground Shaker *Countdown *Eagle Eye *Treadbolt *Ground Pounder *Crumble *Take Down *Neutro *Hydraulic *Slowpoke *Big Hauler *Heavytread *Big Daddy *Trip-Up *Greaser *Hubs *Hubcap *Wheelblaze *Roadburner *Oiler *Slide *Powerrun *Strike Down *Phaser *Blastmaster *Moonrock *Missilemaster *Barrage *Heave *Retro *Surge *Pipeline *Gusher *Full Barrel *Overflow *Rad *Road Caesar *Landcross *Rail Racer *Railspike *Sideburn *Yoketron *Devcon *Longarm Prime *Longrack Prime *Roadbuster *Whirl *Twintwist *Topspin *Rack and Ruin *Leadfoot *Lightfoot Episodes: #Arrival (First appearance of the Gladifenders, the Autobots, and Bizarro) #Assembly (First appearance of Ultron) #Rescue (First appearance of Starscream, Lugnut, Strika, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Count Dregon, and Dr. Blowhole) #Megatron (First Appearance of Megatron) #Primes (First Appearance of Mother Gothel and Professor Zundapp) #Energon (First Appearance of Dark Surfer, Maleficent, Jafar, and Gaston) #Gladefending (First Appearance of Sentinels, Mok Swagger, and Magneto) #Transported (First Appearance of Mon*Star, Mumm-Ra, and Arcanus) #Trapped (First Appearance of Venjix, El Supremo, and Messina) #Murderer (First Appearance of Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger) #Poison (First Appearance of Evil Queen, Lord Shen, Nigel, Carlos, Chick Hicks, and General Xaviax) #Xandred (First Appearance of Master Xandred) #Vicious (First Appearance of Mr. Sinister, Apocalypse, and Annihilus) #Yes (First Appearance of the Blue Meanies, Colonel Muska, and Queen Beryl) #No (First Appearance of Darth Vader, Gargamel, Ruber, Rothbart, Rasputin, and Makuta Teridax) #Gatetailed (First Appearance of Baron Silas Greenback, Blados, Chalis, and Exdeath) #Phantom (First Appearance of the Phantom Blot, Pete, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waul) #Zenith (First Appearance of Carface, Holli Would, and Jenner) #Knights (First Appearance of Davros, Shadowmaster, and Skullmaster) #Justice (First Appearance of Lawrence Limburger, Lex Luthor, General Parvo, General Woundwort, and Dr. Piranoid) #Lions (First Appearance of Scar and Shan-Yu) #Longarm (First Appearance of Longarm Prime, his Autobot team, and the Terminator) #Time (First Appearance of HAL-9000, Ransik, and ED-209) #Jerusalem (First Appearance of Skeletor and Hordak) #Lack (First Appearance of Lord Voldemort, Ghengis Rex, Dr. K, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, and Bad Rap) #Hide (First Appearance of Mr. Hyde, Countess Dracula, and Vlad Tepes Dracula) #Retail (First Appearance of Xehanort) #S.W.A.T. (First Appearance of Prime Evil and Mephiles the Dark) #Tremor (First Appearance of Agent Smith) #Unicron (First Appearance of Unicron) #Galvatron (First Appearance of Galvatron) #Assault (First Appearance of Thanos, Solus, Cardinal Richelieu, Frollo, Kang the Conqueror, Jadis the White Witch, and the Master) #Boltax (First Appearance of Boltax and Prince Lotor) #Crisis (First Appearance of the Outriders and their leader Nemesis) #Devastator (First Appearance of Dr. Claw and Devastator) #Enter (First Appearance of the Duke of Zill and the Grand Duke of Owls) #Fear (First Appearance of Lord Fear, False Maria, and Lady Tremaine) #Gravity (First Appearance of Graviton and Blitzwing) #High (First Appearance of Royal Pain and her Decepticons) #Isabel (First Appearance of Isabel Holo and Sinestro) #Jammed (First Appearance of Joker and Gotham Villains) #Killing (First Appearance of Chucky, Pinhead, and Leatherface) #Lot (First Appearance of Lotso and Dr. Facilier #Monsterbot (First Appearance of Red Falcon, Cut Man, Guts Man, and M. Bison #Nazi (First Appearance of the Hood and Captain Black) #Omega (First Appearance of Yzma, Kilokahn, and other villains) #Perceptor (First Appearance of Perceptor, his Autobots, and Mr. Electric) #Questons (First Appearance of Boingo) #Robbed (First Appearance of Jigsaw) #Supreme (First Appearance of Marvel Villains) #Troubled (First Appearance of Gorrath, Vilgax, Mulgarath, and Malthazard) #United (First Appearance of Kahmunrah) #Villains (First Appearance of every other villain) #War (First Appearance of cameo characters) #Xenon (First Appearance of the Diana Holo-Satan Fusion) #Yellow Sun (The finale Begins) #Zach (First Appearance of Zach Holo) #Nebulos (Final Battle) #Final (Final Appearance of All Characters) Category:Crossover Television series